


Rogue Android

by g_oreal



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_oreal/pseuds/g_oreal
Summary: (On hiatus/discontinued?)





	Rogue Android

Everything feels numb and cold. Which is weird, because you’re lying against something supple. Maybe a bed? Or another person. But why would they be co-

“Church,” 

_ What? _

“Church, wake up.” 

_ Who is that? _Something hits you and it stings.

“For fuck’s sake, Leonard, open your eyes!” Everything feels stiff, but you try to obey the voice. If they’re even talking to you. Is your name Leonard? You thought it was… it was… huh. You forgot.

Another hit.

“Hrg… _ ow,” _ you manage to groan out.

“Leonard,” the voice is stern yet soft. “Please, just wake up.” You blearily open your eyes and finally see who’s been talking to you. She’s… _ beautiful. _ Straw blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, eyes so dark gray they’re almost black, and fair skin. There’s this pissed-off look etched into the features of her face that seems almost natural. And behind that, there’s concern. Concern for you.

“H-hey,” you stutter. “Have we met before?” She huffs and rolls her eyes. _ Gorgeous. _

“No, this is the first time I’ve ever seen you Church.”

“Who’s Church?” You regret the words the instant they come out of your mouth. That’s obviously your name if she’s been using it on you. She gives you a pained smile.

“You hit your head really hard, didn’t you?” You only just now realize that she’s been holding you in her lap. Awkwardly, you avert your gaze.

“I guess so,” you murmur. “Well, considering I probably just came back from a traumatic head injury, maybe you could tell me your name?” Her face relaxes, a small smile pulling the edges of her mouth up.

“Texas,” she answers. “Or just Tex.” You give her a bewildered look.

“Like the state? That sounds kinda dumb,” is the first thing that comes to mind. Tex’s smile shifts into a frown.

“Well, you named me,” she retorts.

“Oh god, did I? Was I high or something?” you ask, a hint of embarrassment in your voice. Tex chuckles.

“Nah, you’re pretty straight-laced when it comes to stuff like that.” She responds. Silence settles between you both or a second, and you try to get up from your lap but you can’t seem to move.

“Hey, uh, I hate to ask you this, but I can’t really move,” you begin awkwardly. “Could you maybe sit me up?” Her eyebrows raise, but she shifts and pulls you upright so you’re sitting next to her. Unconsciously, you lean on her shoulder. Then, your face twists in confusion. “You said I named you Texas? That can’t be your real name,” you start.

“It’s not. It’s a code name.” She responds after a few seconds of thinking. You tilt your head quizzically.

“Forgive me if this is just a ridiculously stupid question, but why would you need a code name?” She leans into you.

“We’re in the aftermath of an apocalypse, dumbass,” She half whispers. Your heart thumps, and you’re not sure if it’s from the sudden closeness or from the fact that you just learned that society had collapsed. God you are absolutely _ smitten _ with this lady.

“Oh,” is the eloquent, long-awaited response. Tex chuckles. “Any specific trigger that caused the Apocalypse? I hope it’s not zombies,” you say. Tex leans back.

“As far as we know, zombies aren’t real. I think it was more of a ‘The rich assholes who ran the world depleted so many of the natural resources that the planet went batshit’ kind of deal,” she responds.

“I see,” you say. “So we aren’t in any real danger?” You really like just sitting here and talking with Tex, it’s nice.

“Well, yes, but actually no,” Tex corrects. “There are still people roaming around. Don’t want to chance if they’re friendly or not. Plus there are the mercs.”

“Mercenaries? Who hires them? And why is that a job when it’s basically the apocalypse?” You question.

“The rich assholes that I was talking about? They’re still around, and usually they have scores to settle with the other rich assholes.” 

“Seems you have it out for the Bourgeoisie,” you laugh.

“It’s personal,” she says, her eyes darting downward. That’s enough of an answer for you. You don't know why, but you trust her.

“I think we should get going,” she says suddenly. “It’s probably not safe here.” You take this time to finally look around. You’re in what seems to be an abandoned warehouse.

“Why do you say that?” You ask. She narrows her eyes, a frown slowly appearing on her face.

“There’s a group after us. Freelancer Electronics,” she says. The name is foreign to you, it doesn’t ring a bell even in the slightest. “We have something of theirs, and they shouldn’t—_ can’t _—have it back.”

Well things just from zero to sixty real quick.

“Um, well. That’s quite the bombshell. What is it that we have?” She looks over at you apologetically.

“I’m not risking telling you.”

You squint at Tex. “Aren’t I a part of this though?” She sighs.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to put you in more trouble than you are in.” She says as you pout.

“Lame,” you retort.

“Pfft,” Tex laughs. “Seriously? You’re going to pout over this?”

“Hey, I don’t remember anything about myself or you, so a little bit of information would be cool,” you say defensively.

Something clangs and you hear a quiet, “Shit!”. Tex immediately gets up (letting you slump over to the ground, bitch) and pulls out a fucking _ assault rifle _ . Where the hell had she gotten _ that? _

She’s in a low stance, holding the rifle at the ready and slowly moving towards the source of the noise. You hear the safety click off.

“I’m warning you, whoever you are, I am armed,” Tex says in a dangerously low growl.

“Don’t shoot!” Yells the voice. “When I come out, don’t shoot.” Tex lowers her gun and waits. Nothing happens. “Are you not gonna shoot…?” Says the voice again.

“Goddamn man, I put the gun down,” she says in the same low voice.

“Ok! Ok!” The voice says hurriedly. And out from behind a very large containment box steps… just some dude. He had the beginnings of an Afro going on, and he’s wearing square black glasses. He’s… he’s kinda cute.

“Who sent you,” asks Tex. The guy looks confused.

“Wh—no one? Is that the right answer?” He asks. Tex still looks on edge.

“You expect me to believe that?”

The guy shifts on his feet. “Uh, yeah? Maybe? I don’t know, I was just scouting this place out.” He says, waving a- _ is that a fucking CUTLASS? _

“Why do you have a _ sword _?” Tex asks.

“Uh, because they’re cool as shit? Why don’t you?” He retorts.

“I—don’t change the subject! Who are you working for?”

“I already told you! I’m just scouting this place out!” He shouts.

“For. Who?” Tex sounds like she’s getting real tired of this guy. He drags his hand down his face.

“Just, these guys that I’m surviving the apocalypse with.” He grumbles.

“Tex, I think this guy is just a normal dude,” You call out.

“Holy shit, there’s someone else here?” The guy gets up on his toes to get a view of you.

“Yeah, what’s your name?” You yell.

“Uh, Lavernius! Lavernius Tucker!” Tucker yells back.

“Christ, just… come over here so I don’t have to listen to you idiots yell across the warehouse.” Tex says exasperatedly. Tucker puts his fucking sword into its sheith at his side before jogging over. You try to stand up before he gets there, stumbling only once.

“So,” Tucker huffs out. “What are your guys’ names?” You blank on your first name. You could have sworn that Tex mentioned it.

“This is Church, I’m Tex,” she says. Tucker raises an eyebrow.

“Tex? Texas? Like the state?” He asks.

“Yeah,” you both answer. You just noticed that Tucker is shorter than both of you.

“Wow, that’s weird,” Tucker comments. “Not! Not that _ you’re _ weird,” he says to Tex quickly.

“Who did you say you were with again?” Tex asks, idly swinging her rifle at her side. Tucker scratches the back of his head.

“Just some dudes. Some are ex-military, I think. Never really asked. What about you?”

“We just stole something from a well-renowned military technology compound,” Tex says casually.

“Cool…?” Tucker says, slightly put off.

“We don’t have anywhere to go,” she continues. He nods. “We need somewhere to hide it.” Tucker’s face goes blank, he’s processing.

“Wh—me? Why would you trust me? You just met me! Plus, I can’t protect some military bullshit!”

“Fine, I just need you to take care of him,” she says, gesturing to you.

“Wait, what?” You ask. “You’re just leaving me with some rando?”

“Yeah!” Tucker says indignantly. “Also, my name is Tucker.”

“Whatever,” you say. You’re seriously getting miffed.

“Church, I know that Freelancer hired people to find us after we stole that tech, I was there.”

“Wh—_ how _?” You yell.

“I used a disguise you asshat!” she yells back. “I’m just trying to keep you safe!”

“Well it feels an awful lot like you’re abandoning me,” Your voice wavers. Tucker awkwardly clears his throat.

“So should I leave?” he asks timidly.

“Yes, and take Church with you,” Tex says.

“I’m not going _ anywhere _,” you argue.

“Stop. Being. Difficult! I just want to keep you safe!” Tex yells, pacing and pulling at her hair.

“Stop treating me like some damsel in distress, then! I’m fully capable of keeping myself safe!” You yell back.

Tex pulls back and punches you, hard. You fall on your back, narrowly missing Tucker who lets out a yelped, “Jesus Christ!”.

“No, no you’re not,” she says softly, full of emotion. Then her face softens, looking like she’s about to cry. “You can’t keep yourself safe. I barely saved you the first time, and I’m not going to let you get hurt again.”

You are still reeling from the punch, feeling like you’re about to cry. Why can’t you cry?

“I’m going to go now,” she says softly, slinging her rifle over her shoulder. “Don’t try to find me, I’ll come to you when I need to.”

You and Tucker watch her pick up a backpack that had been left where you and she had initially sat. You want to get up, go after her, but you can’t will yourself to do it. You know, deep down, that you should trust her. You still hasn’t figured out why though.

“…so did you just get dumped?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Church is very dumb, bi, and sad send tweet


End file.
